I Thought You Were Gone
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Long ago a space pirate released a beautiful woman from a long sleep the women offered her friendship to the pirate, which she accepted. But over a thousand years has past since then Will Ryoko remember their friendship before it’s to late? Please Review!
1. Prologue

I Thought You Were Gone

Prologue

By Ninja Misao

Sailor Moon/Tenchi Crossover.

This is my first time doing this kind of crossover I hope you like it.

* * *

Long ago a space pirate was traveling through the universe she landed an unknown planet to find some peace. Scanning the planet surface the space pirate found a woman with long blonde haired wearing a white gown sealed in crystal like chamber. So she freed the women in a matter of moment she began to stir. With the space pirate help she was told about what was happening now in the universe and how life is in this dark era. The women in white smiled.

"Thank you, you have done some much for me and I haven't anything to repay you with." The women in white said bowing.

"It was nothing you don't have to repay me..."

"No I must I will offer you my friendship, when ever you need me for any reason at all just say my name And I will come no matter where I might be I will come to you." The blonde haired beauty said cutting off the blue haired space pirate.

"What is your name?" the cyan haired lass asked. The women in white brought her lips up to the space pirates ear and whispered the answer to her.

With a big hug the woman flew up into the dark sky of space and in a flash of light she was gone.

Now in the present time on Earth in the Masaki household Ryoko fights for her love Tenchi while living a normal life for once. Bothering Tenchi Masaki and fighting with Ayeka while dealing with her very smart pink haired mom.

When everyone was asleep Ryoko sat in front of the window looking up at the full moon deep in thought. She smiled sadly as she watches the night sky. "It's been a long time sense I though about that day I met you, your probably gone now, but I wonder if you're still out there? " the ex space pirate said as she closed her falling asleep in the window frame. Upon those words being said a star fell from the sky.

* * *

Can ya guess who the woman is that ryoko saved? :)


	2. Return of an Old Friend

I Thought You Were Gone

Chapter one: Return of an Old Friend

* * *

The sun was shining the sky was clear brining nothing but a normal day at the Masaki household. Ayeaka and Ryoko fighting over Tenchi while the other women watched, Tenchi's father and his grandpa where just enjoying their meals noting getting involved. "Girls please enough already looks it time for me to go to school so don't cause too much of a problem okay? "Hai" they both said together with big puffy eyes that made Tenchi sweat. This caused the small pink haired scientist to laugh. "Poor Tenchi." The young teenage boy slipped on his jack and shoes and headed out the door for school.

At the absent of Tenchi the women began to do what they normal do, Sasami began to clean with Ayeka's help. While Mihoshi and Kiyone were glued to the TV screen watching Police space fighters. Washu was in her lab working on tons of new experiments while Ryoko was going to lie around she decided to sit on the roof. Laying back she looked up at the blue sky it was so clear hardly a cloud in the sky.

"_**A lot on your mind my dear?"**_ The pink hair genius asked telepathy

"_**Just thinking about the past..."**_The light blue hairedpirate responded.

"_**Anything in particular?"**_

"_**No...Nothing I want to talk about"**_

"_**I understand I'm always here if you want to talk."**_

**_"Thanks mom."_**Ryoko said ending the link for now.

The cyan haired lass just lay there still hoping that maybe one day her old friend would still be around. With a heavy sigh the space pirate closed her eyes for a little nap.

Noon soon came and went, the school bell rang everyone was heading home Tenchi smiled to himself even though he didn't like to see them fight he had something to look forward to when he got home. The black haired teenager was humming to him self while he was walking home thinking of all the things those two will do to him once he got there when he accidentally bumped into some one. "Oh I'm sorry" he said as he looked up to see the bight smile of women with hair as yellow as the sun and eye blue as the sea he could barely talk. "That's okay maybe you can help me I am looking for some one." "Uh... Sure." "Her name is Ryoko have you seen her?" the woman asked in a nice tone. That snapped Tenchi out of his daze, "Yeah she lives with me fellow me." The young man said as he kept on walking. The blonde haired women smiled as she walked beside him.

"I don't mean to be rude but why were you looking for Ryoko."

"Oh...we're old friends..."

"Friends? She hasn't talked about you..."

"She's probably forgotten like I almost did."

"Ah I see, well here we are." The black haired teen said, as they were only a few steps from the door. The blonde haired woman looked around while straighten her sleeveless white top and blue jeans "what a lovely place you have here." The young lass said.

"Yeah thanks" Tenchi said opening the door.

As the door opened a happy small juraian princess welcomed him with a cabbit on her shoulder. "Welcome home Tenchi, oh I see you have guest."

"Yeah she's here for Ryoko have you seen her?" Tenchi asked

"No not since this morning we're waiting for her at the dinner table. Ryoko! Its time for dinner the small princess yelled.

After a few moments a yawning space pirate came phasing threw the ceiling and landed next to the small princess " I'm coming." Hello old friend..." said a all to familiar voice to Ryoko ears. Moving out from behind Tenchi the space pirate's eyes just widen with joy.

"...Serena?"

"The one and only" The blonde said smiling as she hugged the shocked blue haired lass. Ryoko soon returned the hug she was so excited she didn't what to do first. "I'm pretty hungry how about we eat. "Yeah let me introduce you to the whole family." The cyan lass said walking her friend to the table. Once Tenchi and Sasami sat down they began to talk. Everyone was shocked to see how happy Ryoko was the joy in her being just brought smiles to everyone faces and for once she didn't even fight Ayeka over Tenchi. That day dinner was truly a normal for once.

TBC

* * *

Everything is going good so far But why has her friend return ? And why is Mihoshi dacning to Yatta?

Mihoshi: Yay! Yatta Yatta:Does the dance:


	3. A Day in the City

I Thought You Were Gone

Chapter 2

A Day in the City

Sorry for taking so long well I hope you like it please review.

* * *

After dinner Serena and Ryoko were laying on top of the roof. they laid there silently for a while, Ryoko would periodically glace over at the moon princess to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The blonde haired woman just smiled at her, she sat up when the moon came into view.

"Your friends are nice"

"Yeah there okay.."

This time Ryoko sat up she moved over and put her friends hand in hers. they looked at each other, at this point Ryoko knew this wasn't a dream that right next to her was the only friend she had in the world before she met Tenchi and the gang. she was real and she was very happy.

"I missed you..."

"I missed you too."

Inside it was quiet everyone was in bed. the silence was just perfect for a certain pink haired scientist. Washu walked out of her lab and sat down ob the couch. the small scientist was typing on her computer when she went over the events that happened today. Serena an old friend of her daughters was back and she never seen her child look so happy before. she knows she should be happy for her child and yet there something not right about her. keeping that in mind Washu went back to her lab to finally rest she had a feeling she was going to need it.

Morning came Tenchi jumped up like always, he slipped on his school uniform and ran down the stairs. he closed his eyes expecting to be in the middle of a morning fight but he was greeted with silence. he opened his eyes to see Kiyone and Serena on the couch while Mihoshi was on the floor watching TV.

Before he could say a word the blue haired woman pointed up to the rafters where Ryoko was sleeping soundly. the jurian prince smiled getting the picture and waved to everyone as he headed out to school. He had a feeling today was going to be a good one after all.

Few hours later the girls normal duties began, Kiyone and Mihoshi were on patrol. Washu was busy in her lab while Sasami was outside cleaning up the leaves. By this time Ryoko was awake, the purple haired princess was waiting for one of her smart remarks but she didn't receive any. Instead she got a nod from the former space pirate as the new girl was helping her with her chores. With a little smile Ayeka left to help Yosho around the temple having Serena around might not be as bad as she thought.

After finshing her chores with Serena's help they walked outside to rest.

"How long can you stay"

"For a few days"

They were both quiet again, they watched the birds fly by in the clear blue sky. the ex-pirate turned to her friend when she came up with an idea.

"How about we go into town."

"Okay."

"Good come on." Ryoko said flying up into the sky. Serena smiled and followed her friend as they flew toward The city.

Once they got there they went in every store they could set there eyes one from video games to mini malls it was just great. Serena laughed as Ryoko got up to sing karaoke soon they were both up there singing there hearts out. They ran out the city looking at dresses and outfits they could never afford they even went to the park and stared people watching.

They even saw Tenchi and his class mates walk toward the arcade. He waved at them as they ran by. Ryoko stopped by a grocery store and they both went inside. she remembered Sasami asking her to do some food shopping. She didn't want to at first but hey mid as well kill to birds with one stone.

After a while dawn was setting it most of the places were closed while clubs were booming. Ryoko and Serena were sitting on top the Tokyo Tower. sunset looked so i from up beautiful her the colors blended so well. they stayed as night fell upon the city, Serena watched the light come on it looked so wonderful from up here.

"Thank you for today Ryoko

"No problems at all maybe we could go some place else."

"Yeah maybe."

Ryoko could see the joy on her friend face and just wished this moment could last forever.

It was around 7pm when they decided to go home. they flew in just in time for dinner. Everyone was talking about their day and Serena joined in. The pink haired genus kept a watchful eye on the new comer. she notice the young woman hardly touched her food this time and she was a bit pale. Something was up and it was time to find out what.

After a few hours everyone was heading to bed, when the main room grew quiet that's when Washu emerged from her lab. her ears picked up someone coughing. she followed it to see Serena petting a sleeping cabbit.

She turned to the pink haired genius and smiled a little but Washu could see the sadness in her eyes. The pink haired genus lap top appeared as she scanned Serena's body from head to toe. the results she found shocked her she thought the worst of this girl and this just made her feel terrible. Washu looked up from her laptop. To find a tearful pair sea blue eyes look back her.

"Dont tell Ryoko...

"Wouldn't dream of it. The pink haired genius said pulling the the young lass into a needed embrace. Serena broke down and wept silently. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

AN: What did Washu find out? And why is it making Serena cry?

Mihoshi: Isn't she...

AN: Shh! you'll ruin it here have a cookie..okay then well see ya later!

Mihoshi: Yay! Cookie!


	4. Time to Tell

I Thought you Were Gone

Chapter 3

Time to Tell

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone I just typed this up last night

Washu: Ah very talented

AN:Uh yeah now on with the Chapter.

* * *

Morning was here once again but it wasn't filled with happiness, it was raining outside along with a few rumbles of thunder. The small princess looked at it with Ryo-oki. while Ayeka was for once helping in the kitchen.

Ever since Serena came she didn't feel the need to argue with Ryoko or anyone for that matter. Serena was always calm and collective even when they space demon made mistakes. So she diced she was going to try it out and so far no one has any complaints yet.

In The lab Washu was typing on her computer as a few machines scanned Serena. But no matter what they would all come down to the same conclusion...she was very ill. The pink haired genus sighed heavily , as the young blonde rose from the table.

"It's okay...many have tired but no one could save me from it."

"...How can you be so calm ..I don't understand." The pink haired genius asked very confused.

"I've learnd to accpet my fate it was hard at first but then it got easier." The young teen said sadly.

They stared walking around the lab for a while Washu would smile and laugh as Serena would point and certain items and creatures. Her race was something else. Lunairans are very rare to see out in the open, they keep to themselves and swore never ever to leave the safely of their home.

But here she is it was no wonder she was dying her body hasn't build up any...defences! Just then idea popped in the pink haired genius head. She quickly took sample of the lunirans blood and ushered her out the lab she had plan she just hope it would work.

By now Ryoko was awake, she was heading into the main room for breakfast when she saw Serena siting there by her self. The TV was on and she was looking at a verity of shows. she could see she was a bit pale today but pushed it aside as she sat down next to the confused friend.

"Theses TV shoes can be very confusing" Serena said still switching thought the channels.

"Yeah i still cant understand them.." Ryoko trailed off as she saw her friend shiver a bit followed by a light cough. she could see the blonde was trying to hold it in. Before the space pirate could say another word the young Lunarians spoke first.

"Later today I need to tell you something...but i don't know how to say it."

The ex-pirate nodded in replay as she walked into the dinning room to get some breakfast. Serena nodded sadly at this, she wasn't going to say anything she was just going to leave. She just couldn't bear to her best friend in the word feel her pain Ryoko has a good life here...why couldn't she have one too. With a light sigh the blonde haired lass put the remote down and watched Space rangers in silence.

In short amount of time everyone has grown to like Serena her smiles would melt there hearts and her total understanding of Earth culture made everyone smile. the augments over Tenchi were there but they were less now.

Sasami could even play with Ryo-oki more as every did there part to help around the house. But they all have notice Serena was looking a bit pale and that didn't bode well with them at all. They looked to Ryoko for some answers but they could see she doesn't quite see whats going on yet.

Breakfast was over and so was most of the morning, it was Saturday so Tenchi was out picking the the crops with a little cabbit helping of course. the girls were off doing what they normally do while Ryoko sat with Serena watching more reruns of Space rangers. the ex-pirate laughed a bit to see her friend really enjoyed this show. She hopped her friend knows it not really or she could have a lot of explaining to do.

When they episode was off Ryoko could see her Serena was getting a bit drowsy. the cyan haired lass moved as she let the blonde haired princess rest her head on the e to think of it she didn't get a wink of sleep since she got here questions were popping into her head ones she didn't want to think about. She wouldn't questions now just let her sleep whatever she needs to say can wait.

I was around noon when Serena finally stirred, she opened her eyes and sat up and yawned a bit. she looked down by her feet to see a sleeping cabbit. with bright smile she gently lifted it in her arms and got to find everybody. Serena looked in the dinning are to find it empty along with the kitchen. she was about to call it quits until Ryoko walked in from the backyard.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're having a picnic in the park, me and Mom are the only ones around." The ex-pirate said poring some orange juice.

Oh" Serena said petting the little Ryo-oki in her arms. "Meow." the cabbit responded with a yawn. it made Ryoko smile a little.

After puring two glasses of juice she hand one to Serena who drained the glass the moment she got it. they were silent for a while but starring at each other before the cabbit hopped out of Serena arms and ran into the other room. with a deep breath The young blonde went first.

"...I wanted to find you sooner so we could spend more time together." Ryoko didn't like where this was going so she sat down in a chair and fished her juice keeping silent.

I'm sick Ryoko...it stared when i left my home worldthose years ago i guess my body cant handle whats out here." She stopped and wait for her friends reaction.

Ryoko sat there taking this all in she finally found her long friend to have her taking away from her by an illness she didn't know how to feel about it. what could she say now, she didn't want to hurt her. there were so many questions go threw her mind right now she wanted scream out to the heavens but she silenced them quickly as she looked toward the young lass.

"Well...lets make good use of the time we have left together." The cyan haired woman said with a smile.

Serena face lit up brightly, she hugged Ryoko tightly before letting go. she was so happy Ryoko smiled even more there were so many places she wanted to take her to see but she quickly erased those sad thoughts from her mind.

She was here now and that's all the mattered. The former space pirate walked over and slipped her hand into Serena's as she guided her to the backyard. it was sunny out the cloud could not hide it any longer and let the shine shined down on the earth.

They flew up into the sky together as she sun beamed down on them a light of happiness upon them.

"So where are we going?" Serena asked.

"Anywhere you want"

Both girls smiled once more before they blasted off thought the sky no more secrets to hold them down they were free...

In the lab Washu watched the whole thing she couldn't help but cry a little out of joy and sadness but she was going to give up not until she found a cure, she just hopes she could do it before it to late.

* * *

AN: Aww that is so sweet... it brings me to tears. Can Washu find a cure?"

Washu: Yes you can count on me!

AN: Washu...lets just wait till the next chapter see ya later everyone!


	5. Sleep Princess Sleep

I Thought You Were Gone

Chapter 4

Sleep Princess...Sleep

AN: Okay everyone here is the next chapter I hope you all like it

Kiyone: Right on!

AN: -.- on with the chapter

* * *

The sky was clear not a cloud in the sky the sun was beating down on the Maski household. Inside the small princess serving breakfast they ate in silence. It has been a few days since Serena's Illness has been known and she was only getting worst. Ryoko and Serena's trips were getting less and less until it was only once a day.

Soon Serena was getting too weak to fly with her friend, she was as pale as the moon and her coughs were more harsh. Everyone was helping Ryoko out the best they could with Serena and the former pirate appreciated there help.

In the main room Ryoko sat in a chair closed to her exhaused friend, day after day she could see the pain get worst she could only wish she could take the pain away.

But even as sick as she was Serena would still smile despite the sadness in her eyes. Ryoko closed her eyes hoping her mother would come up with a cure.

When Serena took her nap Ayeka walked in and sat down silently. she could see Ryoko was letting her self go, Her hair was dirty, she had on the same outfit for the last few weeks and she was smelly. everyone else was afraid to say anything to her about it but not Ayeka she was her friend yes but this just had to stop.

"You need to clean up"

"But..."

Not buts about it I'll watch over while you go freshen up if you think about it i know she wouldn't want to see you this way." The purple haired princess said seriously.

Ryoko looked down at Serena, she knew she was right like always. with a heavy sigh the ex-pirate stood up and walked toward the stairs.

"I knew there was a reason I like you." The cyan haired lass said with a smile as she walked up to the bathroom.

A smile appear upon Serena's lips she heard the whole thing.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Still in the lab Washu was working around the clock. But with very little success almost every experiment was a failure. If it didn't fail in the first stage it didn't in the second one. with a frustrated sigh the pink haired genius went back to the drawling board once again. There she sat looking over Serena's blood and the Chemical equations wondering where the problem might be.

"Err what am i missing here...what makes Lunaian blood so unique. Washu mumbled to her self.

She sat there for a few more moments until something popped into place. Smacking her head Washu went back to work knowing what to do this time but she had to hurry she was running on little time.

Upstairs in the bathroom Ryoko was letting the shower waters cleanse her body and soul. As she let waters work its magic Ryoko began to think about what was going on. It would of brought her to tears if she let her emotions have that much control. No she could think of losing Serena now she could letting her self get beat up like this. she wanted to be there when Serena took her last breath. Turning off the water Ryoko got out of the shower and put something fresh on before heading back down stairs.

Back in the main room Serena was awake and she looked even paler Ayeka didnt like the way she was looking. but yet again Serena smiled at the young princess.

"You know since you've been here everything has changed for the better."

"Glad to help..." The blond lass said hoarsely.

Ayeka helped her drink some water it felt so good going down the princess laid her head back down on the couch she nodded in thanks.

"You helped me as well you all have showed me true efriendship in this shor amount of time."

"Glad to help." Ayeka said with a bog smile.

Both woman chatted on for a while until Ryoko walked back down stairs the three of them began to watch TV when they were joined by Kiyone and Mihoshi to watch Space Rangers. Ayeka looked to Ryoko in confusion and the cyan lass could on surged they laughed as the other three woman were glued to the screen enjoying Space rangers.

Every thing was going great until around midnight that's when things took a turn for the worst. Ryoko ears picked up some heavy coughing she jumped awake and was at Serena side in a heart beat. Right off the back she could see the moon princess couldn't catch her breath. she bolted into the kitchen and got a glass of water and ran back to help Serena sit up. As the coughs died down she helped her friend gulp down the water slowly.

Soon she was able to catch her breath Ryoko touched her forehead to find she as burn up the moon princess just couldn't take anymore. The ex-pirate gently laid her friend back down on the couch by this time everyone minus Washu were awake they ran down stairs to help. Ayeka helped Ryoko keep Serena cool but it wasn't helping much Kiyone and Mihoshi got some ice with Sasami too cool of the rest of her body. But nothing was working worry could been seen across Ryoko's face because she knew was was happening. holding back her tears she hugged her friend.

"Ryoko..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm...tired..."

"I know sleep princess... it'll be okay" Ryoko said trying to hold back her tears.

Tears fell from her eyes as the moon princess slowly closed her sea blue eyes, her pulse began to slow down until there was none Ryoko looked down as tears formed letting her emotions out she wept silently all the other women looked on in sadness while Tenchi kept his ground trying not to cry.

_Sleep princess...sleep_

Washu watched all things on her monitor in her lab she held the cure to Serena illness in her hands but she was too late or was she?

* * *

AN:...Poor Serena maybe there is still hope

Sasami: Yeah there has to be!

AN: Uh right well we'll find out in the last chapter everyone see ya


	6. Happy Endings

I Thought You Were Gone

Chapter 5

Happy Endings

AN: last chapter everyone I hope you like it enjoy

Sasami: I wonder what happens Ryo-oki

Ryo-oki: Meow!

* * *

When Tenchi and company could get Ryoko away from Serena, Washu made her way over to the blond haired princess. When they left the room the pink haired genius checked for a pulse.

A smile appeared on her lips when she found one it was just like she thought she was hibernating but her pulse was very weak. By this time Tenchi and Yosho walked back in . She turned to them with a serious face and pointed to Serena's body.

"Take her to my lab."

At first Tenchi wanted to protest but Yosho gave his grandson a stern look and he nodded and helped move the body into the lab. Washu walked in behind sighing lightly she has a lot of work to do.

* * *

Days felt like weeks and weeks felt like months, time was going by slowly for Ryoko. It's been over a month and the former space pirate was doing well. she started talking and eating again with everyone but sleep was out of the question they memories of her friend still plagued her mind.

Everyone could see she was trying to move on it would just take a little longer then everything might be normal once again except for one thing. Ayeka and Ryoko have a good friendship now so there fights over Tenchi were no more. This made everyone happy mostly Tenchi. well it was time for Tenchi to headed out like always and he could only smile as he could finally get out of the house without to much trouble.

It was around noon and Tenchi was in school, Sasami was cooking with her sister and Kiyone and Mihoshi were watching TV. They two of them saw the lab door open and there eyes widen seeing who was standing next to Washu. The hyper girl wanted to scream out in joy but Kiyone covered her mouth.

"Where is Ryoko?" Washu asked.

Both women pointed to the roof the pink haired genius turned to the young blond lass who smiled and phased though the celling they all smiled because they knew what was going to come next.

On the roof Ryoko was looking up at the sky remembering the little time she spent with Serena the place they went and all the sights they saw together. She closed her to get some rest when she felt a presence that she has felt in a while she quickly sat up and looked to her right to see a pair of sky blue eyes looking back at her. Ryoko could only smile and could do nothing and hugged her friend.

Serena hugged her back with a big smile as well.

"I though you were gone"

"I did too but your mother never gave up on me although i am still healing i can travel short distances."

That made Ryoko smiled as she stood up and floated into the sky Serena was right behind her and they began to fly around the house together they were happy once again. Soon everyone was home and the heard the news of Serena cheers rang thought the house as they watched from inside the two friends flying around the house. Ryoko planed so many places for them to go but that can wait for now they had all the time in the world.

Outside under a tree Washu was sitting with Yosho enjoying a nice hot cup of green tea. They both sat in silence for a while as they watched the two flying around the house playing with Sasami.

"I love happy endings." The pnk haired genius said sitting her cup down.

" As does everybody else." Yosho said siping his tea.

Washu smiled and looked up into the sky. Life here would of never been the same again.

_So tell me do you love happy endings?_

* * *

AN: Well that's it everyone I hope you liked it and please review and tell me what ya think. well until next time bye!

Note: Sorry if the ending is short Gomen!


End file.
